Los abrazos perdidos
by Kaly Pax
Summary: ¿Por qué Parvati y Lavender se dan abrazos y Harry, Hermione y Ron nunca lo hacen? ¿Qué podría ocurrir?


"Vaya dos petardas" pensaba Hermione a la salida de Transformaciones. Iba andando por el pasillo rumbo al comedor entre sus dos amigos, y justo delante de ellos Parvati y Lavender. No es que la cayeran mal, pero había cosas de ellas que no aguantaba. En ese momento iban riéndose, murmurando, y señalando a chicos y a sus culos. A Hermione nunca se le ocurría decirle a Ron o a Harry "¡Ey! ¡Mira a ese chaval de Ravenclaw, que culazo!" No, no era buena idea, aunque eso no significara que no lo pensara a veces.

Ron y Harry estaban teniendo una conversación sobre cualquier tontería de las suyas, Hermione ni les escuchaba, y eso que iba entre los dos. Después de tantos años había aprendido a no escucharles y poder pensar en sus cosas mientras estaban juntos. A veces tenían algo interesante que decir, pero si no ella se abstraía.

Y así iban los tres. Y de repente se tuvieron que parar en seco. Hermione pensaba que sus amigos iban atentos, y ella no se preocupaba por dónde caminaba, y vicerversa. Y ninguno se había dado cuenta del efusivo acontecimiento que les había hecho detenerse y que ocurría en sus narices. Parvati y Lavender se habían parado en medio del pasillo y se estaban abrazando, dando pequeñas vueltas.

Mientras las esquivaban y todos ponían malas caras, Hermione oyó cómo decía una de ellas "Eres la mejor amiga que se puede tener"

-Que par de estúpidas –era la clara opinión de Ron -¿Es que no pueden esperar a la habitación para toquetearse?

Pero ese acto había abierto los ojos de Hermione. Todas las chicas del colegio murmuraban y señalaban culos, y ella podía vivir sin eso, pero se acababa de dar cuenta de que también se abrazaban. Y no sólo chicas, aunque si eran la gran mayoría. Los chicos también se abrazaban. Y entre chicos y chicas. Todo el mundo. Menos ella.

-¡Parad! –gritó Hermione, en el siguiente pasillo. Había bastante gente allí, todos las clases se dirigían a la comida por allí.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry, cansado de tener que pararse cada dos por tres.

-Tengo hambre –respondió Ron.

-Pues qué novedad Ron –saltó exasperad Hermione -¿Por qué nunca nos abrazamos?

-¿Qué? –la pregunta fue dicha por los dos amigos cómo si la hubieran ensayado, en perfecto unísono

-Todos los amigos del mundo se dan abrazos para expresar sus sentimientos, menos nosotros tres.

-Hermione no digas idioteces, que dos pijas como Paravti y Lavender lo hagan...

-¡Mentira! –cortó la chica a su amigo moreno -¿Y Marc y Paul? Ellos se abrazan.

-Esos son gays perdidos –respondió Ron

-Preguntale a tu hermana si Marc es gay...

-¡¿Qué?! –saltó el pelirrojo.

-Eso no viene al caso. Todo el mundo se abraza y se besa por amistad. Tara y sus dos amigas rubias barbies, el grupo ese de Hufflepaffs, y... ¡todo el mundo! Si somos amigos nos vamos a dar un abrazo ahora.

Las caras que cruzaron Harry y Ron eran todo un poema.

Toda la gente estaba esquivando a los tres, que estaban parados en medio de un pasillo no especialmente ancho.

-Herm, yo creo que es una soberbia estupidez esto que... –pero la cara de su amiga hizo que Harry se pensara terminar esa frase.

-Si no queréis daros un abrazo demostrareis que sois unos homófobos que tenéis miedo de que por dar un abrazo a un amigo os vayan a llamar gays, y además también quedará claro que os importa lo que piense la gente por dar un abrazo a una chica, yo, no vaya a ser que digan que somos novios, o algo así. Y encima será evidente que no sois capaces de exteriorizar vuestros sentimientos, y lo peor...

-¡Espera! –gritó Ron, que había perdido el hilo de lo que decía Hermione -¿Esto va de darse un abrazo los tres en plan familia feliz? Pues nos lo damos, pero después a comer directos, ¿eh?

-¿Aquí? ¿Delante de todo el mundo? –preguntó Harry mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Es que te avergüenzas de nosotros? –preguntó alarmada Hermione.

-¡No! –gritó Harry antes de tener que escuchar otro sermón –Venga vale, pero rapidito.

No es que nunca se hubieran dado un abrazo, pero los tres juntos era una novedad. Aparte de saber que les observaba medio colegio que se dirigía al comedor.

Ron cogió a sus dos amigos por el cuello, lo que tenía ser tan alto, y notó la mano de Hermione en su cintura, y la de Harry en su hombro. Debía estar de puntillas o haber estirado mucho el brazo para llegar hasta ahí.

-Ron agacha la cabeza, que Harry y yo no te vemos casi.

-Oye Harry, no hace falta que te contorsiones, puedes poner tu mano en mi espalda, no voy a pensar nada malo a no ser que bajes muy a bajo.

-Pues a ver si voy a subir más arriba y te voy a dar una colleja.

-¡Chicos! Este es un momento de ternura.

-Pues nada, cerramos los ojos y que suenen los violines –dijo Ron doblando las rodillas.

-¿Cuánto va a durar esto?

-Pues espero que un rato más Potter, que voy a buscar mi cámara –la voz de Malfoy sonó cómo de fondo, aunque debido a la postura nadie le podía ver. Durante sólo un segundo claro, porque después los tres se separaron bruscamente.

-Déjanos en paz Malfoy –dijo Hermione girándose y empezando a andar de nuevo hacía el comedor.

-Y ahora se va –dijo Ron y se fue detrás de su amiga.

-Malfoy, que tu no sepas exteriorizar tus sentimientos no es nuestro problema. Nosotros lo hacemos y nos sentimos mejor por ello. Aunque claro, con semejantes amigos... –terminó de hablar Harry mirando a Crabbe y a Goyle. Seguidamente se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar.

-Así que ya es oficial ¡sois un trío! – el moreno oyó esto de fondo, y unas risas después. Alcanzó a su amigo, pero Hermione iba más adelante.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal? –preguntó el moreno a su amigo.

-No ha estado mal...- dijo Ron con desgana.

-Ya, pero que si no llego a estar yo habría estado mejor, ¿no? –dijo Harry, fijándose en lo sonrojado que estaba su amigo.

Después de esa frase, Ron se puso aún más rojo.

Llevaba mucho sin escribir fanfictions. Espero no haber perdido la práctica.

Opiniones y tal, reviews, ya saben.


End file.
